A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a web site host and method of operating the same which provides an automatic rating system for some of its contents. The rating system is used to generate a rating indicium which is sent to the content provider and/or to generate a payment therefor.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Web sites on the Internet are fast becoming the preferred way of providing information to readers. While in the past, a person looking for information had to subscribe to and read numerous magazines and other printed media to obtain certain information, much of the same information is available now on web sites. More particularly, articles covering virtually every facet of the business world as well as information related to relaxation, personal hobbies, vacations and similar subjects related to our private world are being written and published electronically so that they are readily available to any one in the world with a telephone and a PC or a TV set. A major problem that plagues the publishers of such information is how to get paid for the contents being provided. The problem has been solved by providing simultaneously with the information commercial advertisement, using banners or other advertising devices. However another problems that still remains is that it is difficult if not impossible under present conditions to determine whether or not the articles and/or advertisements being provided are satisfactory to the readers. Therefore there is a need in the field of electronic publishing for web page hosting and technique which can collect data from the readers indicative of the perceived quality of its contents.